The Unwanted Change
by Kragalist
Summary: Kolton is an average high school student who mostly everyone but a select few hate. When he is transformed into a lucario, they seem to hate him even more. Just when it seems it cant get any worse, a problem on the national scale arises to stalk against him. Join him on his missadventure. (Originally posted by me on quotev but now I feel like it should go on here)
1. It happened

Whack! I shout as my head is slammed against my locker. I look up to see three kids running off, probably laughing to themselves. While rubbing my head, I get the remaining books out of my locker.

I'll have a concussion pretty soon if this keeps up, but at least I get to skip school if that happens.

"Kolton!", I hear someone shout.

My name is Kolton, and I hate this school if you couldn't tell. I'm a 5:10 in hight. I have blonde hair and brown eyes. On the weekend you will never find me anywhere outside my house.

I turn to find one of my my only friends Alex waving at me. He is a 5:4 in height. He has black hair and brown eyes. He always looks mad in photos but in person is a different story.

"You getting online tonight?", He asked still shouting.

"Yea, I always do.", I reply.

After school we always play a video game together. The game is called Rainbow Six Siege. It's about counter terrorists versing terrorists. It's a fun game and it always takes my mind off school.

OooOooO

I watch as people are battling Pokémon in the gym. I have gym period this block and I'm the only one without a Pokémon. All I do is sit and watch. The unit is battling which I always hated.

The kid I hate most in the world proceeds to sit beside me.

"What's up friend?" He said as he full on punched me on the arm. Not like it hurts anyway.

"Can you actually stop bothering me?" I ask while rubbing my arm faking the pain. This kid Nolan, always does this. It doesn't hurt, it is just really annoying.

"Come on, I just wanted to talk to my best friend." He says obviously lying.

I get up and proceeded out of the gym. I was fed up by everything. The period was about to end so I knew the teacher wouldn't mind. I wish he could do something about Nolan though.

I walk outside and hop onto my motorcycle. Gym thankfully being the last block of the day I could leave and go home.

OooOooO

I got home feeling more tired than usual. I look around to see if any of my siblings are around. Them being nowhere in sight, I got the tv first. I grab my remote and turn on my PS4. I choose my account and hop into Alex's squad. Then we started playing.

I did about seven games when I decided to get off. The clock read 9:00pm, so I decided to head upstairs to my room. I sit down on my bed and flip through my phone.

I swipe right to get into my splash page. No new suggested music. Go figure. Weather was fine. Always sunny in the town of cerulean where "differences" are accepted and everything here is made of rainbows. Bull shit. News says that new terrorist activity arising in kanto. Guys in red suits should be avoided.

I had about enough of the news for today. I click off my phone and put it on my nightstand and go to sleep.

OooOooO

When I woke up my morning was uneventful. All I did was get ready and head to school. My school was across the town which is why I have a motorcycle. When I get to school, I park my bike and proceeded inside. I then notice that something was off. The three kids weren't there to pick a fight with me.

"Lucky me, their gone.", I say as I start smiling.

"Today was going to be a better day.", I said to myself.

As the warning bell went signifying that I needed to hurry up. First period social was the same as every other day. The same could be said with second period drama. Third period science though, we had a test.

This one kid who sits beside me was trying to cheat and look at my paper. I didn't like that so I covered more of my paper with my arm.

"Hey! Can you move your arm?", He whispered in a tone of annoyance.

"No." I say plainly out loud. "Yo—"

He cuts me off, "No you don't understand. I don't want to be here, and you always finish before everyone. So I'm only going to ask one more time, let me see your paper!"

"Kiss my ass", I reply.

He then proceeded to get up. When he was in range he shoves me out of my chair. He then grabs my paper, rips it then throws it onto me.

I shoot up and pull back my fist readying a sucker punch. Before I could though, I was hit by a wave of dizziness.

"What is the meaning of this!?", The teachers voice booms across the class. "Your supposed to be taking a test, you are both not in a fight club."

"He started-", Was all that came up before a blood curdling scream rang around the class.

I was on the ground writhing in agony. My bones felt like they were breaking, dislocating and rearranging all at the same time. My face started to grow longer and my fingers conjoined together.

It felt like agony. I was getting smaller, then a burning sensation enveloped me. It felt like I was on fire! A taste of iron filled my mouth as a foreign liquid started to fill my mouth. I started to cough the liquid everywhere. It was a silver grey liquid and was sizzling on contact with the ground.

It all felt like an eternity went by before the pain began to stop. After it did I looked up. Everyone in the class was starring at me as if I had two heads. The teacher then walked over to me.

"Kolton, are you all right? Can you still use your voice?", he asked. He knelt down to my eye level and he had a look of concern. office.

I open my mouth to say something,"Lucario. Luca!". I couldn't speak! I look down at my hands, and all I saw were paws. I knew what Pokémon these belonged to. I turned into a lucario!

 **:D**


	2. A dicidueye

My teacher Mr.Wilson took me down to the student services where the nurse was. The nurse was really nice and her name was Candace. I was the one who most frequently went there if you could guess why.

We walked into Candace's office but she wasn't there.

"Kolton, stay here while I go get the nurse.", mr.Wilson waved at me a goodbye then left the room.

I just stood there for five minutes, still shocked about the situation. A buzz from my left pants pocket broke me out of my trance. I walk over and look in the mirror. I still had my clothes on which was good. I would probably feel awkward to not have my clothes on regardless of being a Lucario.

I look away from the mirror and I pull out my phone. Alex texted me. It read, "Are the rumours true about you?"

I reply, "Yes. Wait outside of the student services for me if you want to see me. I'm in the nurses office."

Just as I hit send, Candace enters the room. She sighed. "Kolton, get off your phone, and go sit down.", she gestures to the bed.

I do as she says and sit down putting my phone away in my bag.

"Kolton, I have been informed on what has happened. So in this circumstance I will be taking some of your DNA.", She explained to me.

"There are two ways I can take your DNA.", She takes out a test tube and a butterfly needle. "I can draw blood or take a saliva sample. The saliva will take a long time where the blood will be short and easy."

Without hesitation I chose the blood. I knew well how long the saliva would take. I would be sitting there for an hour spitting into a test tube. I've done twenty three and me.

Candace nods at me when I point at the needle. She put the tube back and pulled out a smaller tube, a alcohol packet and a tourniquet.

It was the same as going for a regular blood test. She put the tourniquet on and applied the alcohol. She then put the needle in and took the blood.

When she was finished she sent me off. She told me that my parents were notified and I could go home if I wanted to. Obviously I chose to go home.

When I left student services, Alex taps my shoulder. I turn around and face him. "Wow! I can't believe my eyes. Is that really you Kolton?",he asks.

I just nod at him. "Ok, so can you still talk?" He asks calming down a bit.

I shake my head. He then frowns at me. "You know you should at least try to talk. There are a few myths about talking Pokémon. And Lucario can use telepathy.",he says. I just shake my head again. I turn around to leave.

When I get to the door I wave at Alex a goodbye. I pull out my motorcycle helmet and try to get it on. It was a miracle that it still fit me. I forgot my jacket at my locker but I couldn't be bothered to get it now.

OooOooO

When I got home I just flopped onto my couch. I was very overwhelmed by what happened today. My mom then entered the room. She saw me on the couch and almost stumbled backwards.

"Kolton? Is that really you?", she asked. She had a face of shock and confusion, like she believed that she was in a dream. All I could do was nod my head.

She sighs regaining her composure. "I don't know what to do.", she said taking a seat on the other couch. "Take you to the Pokémon centre, or shrug it off like it was nothing."

-same- I say in the Pokémon language.

I decided to go into my room. But just as I get up the doorbell rings. I start walking to the door when my mom stops me.

"I'll get it.", she assured me. "Go into the kitchen and put dishes on the table."

I nod. I go over to the cupboard and pull out six plates. I was feeling a mild sense if disappointment. I kind of wanted to see who was at the door, probably because no one ever visits. If they were come over they usually call beforehand.

When I finish with the dishes my mom called me over. "Hey Kolton! The door was actually for you!"

This was interesting. No one ever comes knocking let alone for me. Probably because I turned into a Pokémon. As I reach the door, I see my mom standing with someone in a black suit.

This man was around my size before I turned into a Lucario. He had black hair and a square kind of face. He looked like an agent or an assasin in the way he dressed.

"Hello, Kolton was it?", he greets me. I nod.

"Yes, I am an agent from the regional investigation agency. My name is David and I am here on behalf of the cooperation. We would like to speak with you about the cause and origins of why you transformed. If you would please come with me.", he explained.

I look back to my mom and she nodded her approval. So I nodded at the agent.

"Alright, so follow me into the van and we will be transferred to head quarters.", he opens the van door and gestures me to get in.

When I got in I just appeared to be a regular van. It had six seats, tinted windows, except for one thing. It had no STEERING WHEEL! I start to panic a little. I tap on David's shoulder and gesture towards the missing steering wheel. He just gives out a laugh.

"Hahahahaha! Oh man. Calm down it's a self driving car. It's a lot safer then me driving.", he continues laughing.

After he stops laughing he pulls out a tablet. I see him jot down coordinates in the tablet. After he hits enter we start moving.

David turns to talk to me,"Its going to be an hour before we get to HQ so get comfortable."

After hearing that I groan. Was this really going to take that long? I stare out of the window in the van, watching the other cars go by. I look at David and see him on his phone. I guess it was ok due to the fact that the car could drive itself. This was the only case of distracted driving I was fine with.

OooOooO

I dozed off and I didn't know how much time has passed. Right now we were driving through a parking lot in front of a five story building. I poked David waking him from his sleep.

"Huh? Oh we're almost here.", he stated.

The van drove us in a parking garage, kind of what you would see at a fire station with all the fire trucks.

We got out of the van and we made off through a hallway. We turn left to a row of elevators. When we get in he presses the button to the top floor. I was feeling a sense of unease. Like something was going to happen. In an attempt to shake off the feeling I rub my eyes. I usually do that when I'm uncomfortable.

When we reach the top, it was like it opened up directly to the roof. The walls were made up of glass and you could see out. There was a mirror wall dividing the room into two sections. The room I was in looked to be a waiting room. I didn't know what was on the other side of the mirror but I was assuming I would see it soon.

David then walked up to the mirror door that lead to the other side. He pushes on the door and I follow him in. Inside was a long table with a bunch of rolling chairs. Like what you would see in a business meeting room.

"Huh. Looks like we're a bit early.", David said sitting down. "They will be here soon so take a seat."

I nod. I decided to sit across from him, not wanting to accidentally take the CEO or chairman's seat. I saw David take out his phone, cursing myself for not bringing mine. Still in my bag.

I tap on the table to get David's attention.

"Hm? What do you need?", he asks me.

I point at my mouth, then at him, then gesture to the entire room. I was trying to ask if they had a way for me to communicate.

"What? Oh a way to communicate right? David asks.

I nodded at him. "They will probably have something to communicate with you. A laptop is an option." He assured me.

We sat there for ten more minutes before someone got there. I could hear them arguing before they entered the room. There was thirteen of them, the same amount as the rest of the chairs that weren't taken.

"Get him set up with the translator! I'm on a strict time schedule." A man with a rough voice said barking orders.

He was obviously the head of the facility. He is a 5'7 tall man who looked to be in his twenties. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He seemed impatient about everything that was happening. He looks and speaks directly to me.

"Hi Kolton.", he greets me. "The tech experts are preparing the translator right now. I'll let them explain how it will work."

I nod. Just as he said two people in lab coats walk over to me. They pull up chairs next to me. One opens up a laptop and the other opens a briefcase with all kinds of wires inside. I notice he also took out a smaller case out with the briefcase. They both then start passing wires back and forth plugging them in.

When they stopped what they were doing one of them opened up the smaller case. Inside it was an electrode. Those things that stick onto your head and measure brainwaves. This one in particular was a small disc with no wire and a small metal spike at the end of it. It looked painful to wear.

"All right so how this will work is you stick the device onto your head. It will wirelessly communicate with the laptop and change your thoughts into words." He explained to me.

He picks up the device. Before he put it on he applied a kind of gel to the back of my neck. I assumed it was a numbing gel. When he put the device on I didn't feel it. I was right about it being a numbing gel.

"All right the program is running. Be careful what you think because it will be stated out loud through the laptop." He warned.

"Wow so this will project my thoughts?" The machine stated or I stated!

"All right, down to why your here." The boss spoke to me. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions."

"Ok." I reply back. I felt relived that I could talk again.

"First question. Did you have any weird dreams or visions lately?" He asked.

"None that I could think of." I reply.

"Ok, any weird feelings prior to transforming?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, I always had a feeling of being watched at random times of the day. But I couldn't ever figure out why I would get those feelings." I reply scratching my arm.

"That is strange, this could be related to aura since you turned into a Lucario." He concluded.

"Sir, so what you saying is that he had a level of power before the transformation?" Another person questioned.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. That means this could be related to team sanguis. They are attracted by these energy's after all." He reply's.

"Kolton, I need you to tell me what you usually are doing when you get these feelings." He said in a serious tone.

I didn't think it was that serious. "I am usually hanging out with my friends out in public when I get these feelings. Mostly when me and my friends are walking somewhere like to the movies for example."

"Where were you when you last had the feeling?" He pressed on.

"When I was walking to my friends house. I- go- int- vi- jag." The voice started to cut out.

"Shit. David, what's his address!" He said worryingly. I felt like something was happening and I was in the dark about it.

They started frantically talking back and fourth. They told the scientist beside me to look into the street cams on my street. Everyone was crowding around looking at the screen.

It showed me as still a human, before my transformation. I was walking down the street with my bag. It had my PlayStation inside of it. I didn't see anything weird. We were about five minutes in before someone noticed something.

"Hey, see that? Go back a cam at about this time." He said unease clearly in his voice.

What we all saw was shocking, especially for me! I was being stalked by someone in a red suit. He was talking on a phone with someone while starring at me. He even looked back at the other cams footage and he was there, following me. I suddenly got the chills.

"It is team sanguis, for sure." The boss stated.

"What are we going to do with him?" Someone questioned pointing at me.

"I have a suggestion." Someone reply's. "We souls hide him so sanguis doesn't find him."

"No we bury him. 50 meter thick concrete. No one gets in. No one gets out." Another person suggested.

They all started arguing ideas that I wasent ok with. Lock me up. Bury me. My paws clench up into fists. The translator was broken I couldn't speak.

"Lucar." I whisper. I continue to focus. I needed words. "Lucari luieaahh crrrah." I say louder this time hoping someone might hear me. I really didn't want to speak to them in Pokémon.

"We should hide him in a asylum, or somewhere unexpected like the T.a.I ward." I overhear someone say.

Ok now I was pissed. I feel my teeth clenching and my fists tighter.

What made it worse is that everyone was agreeing to it. Everyone was nodding in agreement. That was when I felt a final twine snap. I lost it.

"ENOUGH!" I scream in English. "I AM NOT GOING INTO HIDING OR BEING LOCKED UP AGAINST MY WILL! DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY REGARD FOR HOW I FEEL!?! IM STILL A PERSON. EVEN THOUGH IM NOT HUMAN ANYMORE, IM STILL A FUCKING PERSON. I WAS BORN AS A HUMAN SO I STILL HAVE RIGHTS! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" I slam my fists into the table.

CRASH!

Something lands in the table in front of me with a thud. Right after I was showered with glass. Everyone jumps back at what happened. I remain unfazed. A Pokémon in a net was in front of me on the table. It was a decidueye!

 **Hi it's me. This story is fully updated on quotev under my profile Kragalist. If you can't wait until tomorrow for ch 3 then read it over there. Bye.**

: **D**


	3. A minor cut

The room fell silent for what felt like an hour. No one moved from their seats and I stood frozen. I started talking and a Decidueye fell from the ceiling. Two unlikely things happening at once. After a while one of scientists broke the silence.

"Hey, your bleeding. You need to get to the Pokémon centre." He said with a worried expression on his face.

He was right. My right arm had a huge cut going down from my shoulder to my elbow. There was also more cuts around various other parts of my body but my arm had the worst cut. All of the cuts being from the glass.

"Yea, he looks bad. I'll take him to the Pokémon centre." David gets up and grabs my left arm to lead me out, being careful not to touch my cuts.

We walk out the door before I remembered something. "Wait, the dicidueye!" I stop and turn around.

I run over and take the net off of the dicidueye. She was unconscious so I lift her up over my shoulder. With no hesitation, I take off to the center.

OooOooO

We weren't in the Center for long before we got noticed. As soon as nurse joy saw me and dicidueye, she started to panic.

"Chancey stretcher now!" She started yelling.

Without wasting a second she pulled me behind the desk and through the hallway that was behind said desk, leaving David in the waiting room. Chancey was waiting there with a stretcher.

I lay dicidueye on the stretcher and she gets taken away by chancey. After she gets wheeled away, I get pulled along by nurse joy. Nurse joy then turned down a different hallway than were the dicidueye went. I pull my paw away from her.

"The dicidueye went that way!" I stated, gesturing down the other hallway.

She had the biggest look of surprise on her face. I didn't blame her. I would have been just as surprised if a Pokemon talked to me. She shook her head.

"Hey! Your bleeding right now! If you bleed for any longer, you will die!" She shouted at me. "If you didn't notice, you got cut along one of your major arteries! Sometimes you need to think about yourself first before those you care about! Now come with me."

I have never seen a nurse joy this stressed out before. I look at my arm. Blood was gushing out. After seeing that I realized I was on a timer. It was only a matter of time before I passed out from blood loss. I turn back to nurse joy and take her hand back.

We continued down the hallway until we stop at one of the rooms. When she opened the door, adrenaline or whatever kept me from feeling pain wore off. I started to feel weak and dizzy. I was pulled into the room as my vision started darkening. Buzzing in my ears kept me from hearing anything. I was laid down on the bed.

All of the sudden I was hit by a bright light. I cover my face and close my eyes. Everything then went dark.

OooOooO

I slowly open my eyes. I started registering the room I was in. I sit up. I was hooked up to an IV tube. I was still in the Pokemon center. I sigh and lay back down. I was laying there for what felt like an hour before nurse joy came in.

"Hey. Your finally awake." She said as she walked in.

I had so many questions to ask her.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask my voice hoarse and raspy.

She paused what she was doing. She turned around and looked at me.

"Three days." She said.

I looked up at her speechless. Three Days!? Ya, my mom totally won't be mad at me at all. She must be worried sick.

"Where is David?" I asked.

Nurse joys eyes scanned me up and down. "He is your trainer, isn't he?" She concluded.

My eyes widen. I look at her and shake my head. "No, no, no. I don't have a trainer."

"Well, could have fooled me with those clothes on." She said with sarcasm.

"You misunderstand me, I am a human." I stated.

She started to show a look of worry. She pulls out a flashlight and shines it into my eye. I flinch, startled by the sudden flash.

"I need you to look left, then right for me with your eyes." She half asked and commanded.

I push the light away from me. "Look, I don't have brain damage and I am human. Well used to anyway." I retorted.

I pull out my phone and google -man turned into a lucario!-. A video pops up and I tap on it. I show it to her.

Sure enough, it was me. In full glory. I was screaming out in pain before I fell. The camera didn't get a good look at the 'shapeshifter' part. After it was done, my teacher pulled me out.

"Ok, I believe you now that you don't have brain damage or crazy." She sighed in relief.

I sigh out of annoyance. "When can I lea- Wait the Dicidueye!" I pull out the IV tubes and run down the hallway.

I ignore nurse joys pleas to lay back down and continue down the hallway. I attempt to remember what room chancey took her to. I stop running, stoping at the door I think she was taken to.

I open the door and step in. No one was in here. I turn to leave when an angry nurse joy blocks the door.

"Don't make things difficult." She groans. "No one is here but is two. Dicidueye was checked out by David."

"Then can I leave?" I asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions. You still need to recover." She crossed her arms. "I'm surprised that you haven't collapsed yet."

As if magic were real and those were magic words, my legs buckled and I fell forward.

"Arg! Why do I even put up with this anymore!" She yells both fists clenched from frustration.

I attempt to stand up but I just fall back down. My legs were being useless to me. I suddenly felt tired. Realizing that I haven't eaten in three days.

"Let's get you back to your room. I can wheel you on a stretcher."


	4. Gym class

When I left the Center I was drivin back home by David. When I asked about the Dicidueye he said she was fine. I wasn't given details on her but I trusted David.

When I got home I didn't talk to any of my family and went straight to bed. I wanted peace and quiet after the past few days. Also I had to go to school tomorrow. At least it would be a Friday.

OooOooO

I was back at school. When I went back everyone wasn't trying to talk to me, which was a relief.

First period was normal, a few stares here and there. I didn't mind. Second period was same as first no surprises.

Lunch then rolled around from it's corner. I was kind of exited to see my friends after the trip to the Center.

I found the lunch table all my friends were at and sat down with them. When they all saw me their faces lit up, a smile appearing on each of them.

I had a small group of friends. I could only list a few friends that took the time to know me.

"Where were you man?" Alex asked me.

"The Center." I replied. After talking Alex's smile grew wider.

"You can talk now too!" He said enthusiastically. "Now we don't have to talk through text!"

Me and my friends then continued to talk for the rest of lunch. It was short lived though as our lunch period only lasted half an hour. Next it was drama.

In drama I was going to get excused for the rest of the year because they thought I wouldn't be able to speak. I said otherwise.

Then gym period approached. I walked in and sat down in my usual spot. It was still battle unit so I still couldn't participate. I watched as everyone was sorted into partners and into arenas.

I didn't really notice before how huge the gym was until now. It had four areas for Pokémon to battle and they were each the size of a soccer field.

I was kicked off my train of thought by my gym teacher.

"If you want, I could pair you with someone and you can battle against them." He suggested, smiling at the idea.

I looked at him eyes widened, surprised at the offer. I did want to battle, but at the same time I didn't know any moves.

"I'll try, but I don't know any moves." I replied.

"That's fine." He said. "There are some TM's in the gym storage."

"Thanks." I replied. We then got up and he took me to the storage. I waited at the entrance and he pulled out a monitor with a box of discs under it.

"All right. So you can use it in here and come back out once you learned a few moves!" He exclaimed exited.

I nodded and then he left me to myself. I turned to the tv. It was a small tv, one of this old bulky ones that you would find in a thrift store. I decided to pull open the box of TM's.

I thought about which ones I wanted. I knew how many most Pokémon can know. Usually up to four. Rarely five. So I have a few options for moves. This was going to be a hard choice.

I pulled out metal claw because that one looked good. I pushed the disc into the tv and a video displayed. It showed a Pokémon talking and describing how to use the move.

It was talking in Pokémon but I could somehow understand it. Even though it was just repeating its name like all Pokémon. It told me about imagining metal condensing were I should have claws.

I started to do what it said to do in the video, and it worked. A silver claw came out of my paw. It looked like my spike was forming an edge like a moon out of the back of my hand.

Then I went through and watched more. I learned metal claw, power up punch and metal sound. I started digging for the last one I wanted, but I don't think they had it. The move I wanted was aura sphere, but the TM for it was extremely rare.

I decided to save my last spot for aura sphere and gave up looking. I put the tv away and left to find the gym teacher. I saw him monitoring a fight between a vulpix and a (poochyhighena).

"Hey I'm back." I declared. I was exited to try and battle.

"Ok. Before I put you against someone I need you to sign this." He said, pulling out a clipboard.

I took the clipboard and read the paper. It was a consent form for me to battle. I could tell that this was made recently. They don't just have consent forms that allow people to battle lying around. I sounded if he talked to the principal about it.

I grabbed the pen that was hanging off the clipboard and signed it. Then I gave it back to him.

"I'm going to put you into corner three." He stated. He then pointed over to it. "You are up against Nolan."

When he said that I got exited. I was getting a chance to beat his Pokémon. I walked up to the arena and saw two other people battling. A toxicroak and a grovyle. On the sideline Nolan and a few others were sitting and watching the battle.

I sat down next to him. "Hi." I greeted.

He gave me a confused look. Then he leaned back and rested his head on the wall.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

I wanted to say something cocky like I'm going to beat him in a battle or something else, but I stoped myself.

"Coach wants us to battle." I said standing up.

He started laughing. "You don't have a Pokémon, or did you just catch one?!" He said Still laughing.

"Your looking at said Pokémon!" I declared, gesturing at myself.

"Even better! I get to beat you!" He said, one upping me.

I just about wanted to test the moves I just learned on him! I turned to see the battle end. Then I turn back to Nolan.

"Why don't we see about that Nolan." I insinuated, gesturing to the arena.

I saw his smile fade into a look of determination. As the previous fighters walked off with their Pokémon, Nolan stepped on the arena. I knew I had him there.

I soon followed and stepped into the arena. Nolan had a small smile as he was thinking to himself. I waited to see what Pokémon he was going to choose.

I knew he had two Pokémon already. I only saw one though. It was his absol, but I was hopeful that he will choose the other one.

He threw a Pokéball up in the air.

"Come on out!" He shouted.

I watched with anticipation as the white light condensed into the shape of a Pokémon. When the light cleared it revealed a flareon!

 **Hey, 4th chapter is out. This means Long waits while I write ch5 and so on. Yay. Also almost died, whitch is why I'm updating at 3:00 in the morning. Well, see you in the next chapter whenever I post it which will probably be soon. Bye.**

 **:D**


	5. Stoplight

**Hey, looks like I forgot to catch up the story on this platform. Oops. Every chapter I made is up on quotev if your impatient for me to catch up on here. Profile on quotev is Kragalist. K bye.**

(Unknown POV)

There was a knock at a door to an office. There was a single desk with a large boss chair. A woman was sitting in the chair.

"Come in!" She shouted.

Another woman entered the room. She walked up to the desk before speaking.

"We finally caught our first robustis." She said.

The woman in the chair smiled and reclined a bit in her chair.

"Good to hear. We are making progress on our goal." The boss mused.

"Yes everything is undeniably following our plan." The standing woman said smiling. "So, what other robustis do you have in mind?"

The boss looked through a few papers before answering.

"I think the lucario will be the best choice given the circumstances." The boss answered. "The government didn't place any measures on him yet."

The other lady bowed her head and left, leaving the boss by herself. She then spun around in her chair and looked out her window.

"A new world." The boss whispered to herself.

(Kolton's POV)

"Flamethrower!" Nolan shouted. The flareon started sprinting at me. My legs tensed up. When flareon got a meter away from me, flames spewed from its mouth.

I managed to doge by jumping to my right and rolling away. I stood back up and Scraped my spikes together useing metal sound.

The most nauseating sound resonated in the direction of the flareon. The flareon ducked its ears down trying its best to cover them.

While it was cringing on the ground, I formed metal claw. I started running up to the flareon. "Doge it!" I heard Nolan yell.

The flareon's ears perked up hearing Nolan, but it was too late. The metal claw connected scratching the flareon's side. It yelled in pain.

"Quickly, fire fang!" Nolan commanded. I didn't have enough time to react. It's fangs lit up as if they were lighters being struck on.

It spun around and before I could stumble back it had latched onto my chest.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled, more out of shock than pain. I stoped myself from recoiling.

I decided that I would take advantage of Nolan's last attack like he did me. I pulled my fist back and it started to glow. Then I released my fist.

It collided into the flareon's side. It let out a yell as it was knocked back a few meters. Not letting it recover I put my spikes together and scraped them together.

A now familiar sound resonated outward and hit the flareon. It started yelling as it cringed trying to cover its ears.

I ran up to it, my spike forming the moon shape again. I swiped at the flareon and it let out a final yell. It had fainted.

Nolan ran up to his flareon and put her away in her pokéball. I heard some clapping and cheering. I looked around confused.

Everyone in the class was watching me battle. I wanted to shrink down into a pokéball of my own right then. I couldn't help but blush from embarrassment.

I gave a bow as I was taught in drama and grabbed my bag to leave.

When I left the gym to my locker everyone would stare at me as I passed by. I was baffled. Some people would snap a secrete picture of me as I passed by.

I somehow didn't notice everyone's stares before, but now I couldn't help but notice. I wish I would have never noticed. Now I have to feel embarrassed whenever I would walk through the halls.

"Kolton!" A familiar voice yelled.

Shaking off the stares I turn to see Alex running up to me.

"Want to stay over to my house for the weekend?" He asked, stoping in front of me.

"Yea sure." I said, opening my locker.

I pulled out my bike helmet and my jacket.

"Sweet." Alex replied. "You got a spare helmet?"

I pulled out another helmet and tossed it at him. I always kept a spare in case I lost my other one.

"Sweet, let's go!" He then turned and marched toward the door.

OooOooO

At Alex's, we played a few video games on his PlayStation. It was fun, but we were interrupted mid way through. I got a text.

'Hey it's David. We need you to come to the RIA HQ. We sent one of our vehicles over to your location.'

I didn't have David's contact so it appeared as a random number, so I didn't think too much of it.

"Hey, I gotta go now. Urgent text from the RIA." I said, standing up and leaving.

"Dang, well I'll see you later." He said giving me a goodbye wave.

I waved back at him, leaving the room then the house.

I saw the van pull up on the side of the road. An agent stepped out and waved at me to get in. I obeyed and stepped into the vehicle.

I was sitting on the right side of the van. None of the agents were saying anything to me. I shrugged it off. David didn't talk to me when he was driving.

I looked over at the one driving. He was starring out the front on the road. Then I noticed something. He had his hands on a steering wheel.

I suppressed the panic I felt. I probably will have to bail if these aren't really the RIA. I had an idea. I pulled out my phone and texted my mom.

'Hey, do you have David's contact by any chance?'

I took a few minutes but I got a reply.

'Yes I do'

'Ask him if all of the agents cars are self driving.'

'That's a weird question to ask but I will ask'

Another minute passed.

'He said there were no man operated cars at all in the agency.'

I put my phone away. I had an idea. At a red light I would bolt out of the car. I stared out of the window, careful to keep a straight face.

A few lights pass and all of them green. Then a yellow one. My arms tensed. The light turned from yellow to red. Time seemed to slow down as the car did.

Three. Two. One.


	6. Got away

**(Authors note: "hi" is English, 'hi' is Pokéspeech and -hi- is psychic mind speech.)**

As fast as I could, I unclipped my seatbelt and slid open the door. I then leaped out without thinking.

I landed on the concrete. The momentum from the car cased me to start sliding across the pavement.

I stoped moving at the crosswalk in the intersection the "agents" stoped at.

"Woa, Lucario are you alright!" Someone asked, probably stumbling back in surprise.

There was two people standing in front of me, probably crossing the street. I didn't have enough time to care.

I stood up and bolted past them, trying to get as far away from there as possible. I looked back to see one of the "agents" get out of the car perusing me.

I looked around frantically. I was still in the residential area. The sidewalks and yards were separated by a tree line. That gave me an idea.

I continued forward until I reached a crosswalk. There was another path that veered to the right so I took it. As soon as I was out of their line of sight, I slipped underneath one of the pine trees.

I waited there. I heard footsteps coming to my left. I held my breath. I heard his footsteps start to approach. Time slowed down as I heard them pass me. Then they went away.

I sighed. I poked my head out of the tree, scanning for any sign of him. I looked down the street. There was another turn going left down the path. I assumed that was were he went.

I decided to run down the path that continued straight from the turn. I needed to get back home.

OooOooO

I was walking for what seemed for hours. The sun was setting and I had no idea were I was. My phone battery was empty, so I couldn't call anyone.

But Just when I thought about giving up and sleeping under a random tree, I saw a Pokémon centre.

A feeling of relief washed over me. I was going to be able to call someone.

I walked in through the sliding door. Nurse joy was nowhere in sight. I smiled to myself. Another awkward conversation avoided.

I walked over to the pc. The screen lit up. I scrolled through the functions it had. I stopped at the call function. I punched in my moms number and hit enter.

It was dialling for a few seconds before my mom answered. Her face popes up on the screen as it was a video call.

"Please come pick me up from the Center!" I shouted.

"What why?" She replied.

"I'm being hunted by two creepy men! They are impersonating RIA officers." I stated. "Just please hurry up and get me."

"Alright, see you soon." She then hung up.

I sighed. I sank into one of the waiting room chairs, tired from wandering around town for the whole day.

I felt my eyes close as I was drifting asleep. Before I could fall asleep though I heard nurse joy.

"Hello? Do you need help?" She asked with concern.

I shook my head no. "I'm waiting for someone." I said, leaning back and closing my eyes.

"Wait, you can talk?!" She shouted.

I looked up and shot her a look of annoyance. Was I really going to go through the same thing as the other nurse joy?

"I used to be a human. I can talk and do other things like drive as well." I stated blatantly.

She just nodded and left me alone. After she left I sat there for a good ten minutes before falling asleep again. At least it couldn't get any worse.

OooOooO

I woke up to a prodding sensation on my face. A dicidueye was poking my face.

"Good morning!" She basically sang.

I shot her an angry look. I wasn't happy with being woken up like this.

"What do you want?" I grumbled. I rubbed my eyes trying to rid them of sleepiness.

"David sent me." She stated.

My eyes widened. I shot up and jumped back about ten feet, landing next to the Center's door.

Gripping the door handle I shouted,"you better not be with those creeps that tried taking me earlier!"

"What drugs are you on right now?" She sighed. "You don't have any reason to get defensive when there's no threats here."

"Who said your not a threat?" I shouted, gripping the door handle harder.

"Just relax. I'm going to fly you over to the RIA HQ." She started towards me.

I wasn't taking any chances. I pushed open the door and started booking it down the street.

I didn't even make it past one block before I felt something grab onto my shoulders.

"Hey!?" I yelled in surprise as I was being lifted off the ground.

"Your obviously not going to come willingly." She stated.

I clenched my fist, feeling my spike shift into the moon shape as I charged my attack.

I swiped at her, almost grazing her stomach. I missed.

"RUDE!" She shouted. "I can drop you and it won't feel pleasant!"

I looked down. We were about a thousand feet up in the air. I complied and retracted the metal claw.

"Good. Now maybe we can be friends." She said sarcastically.

I didn't like how I was being taken against my will. And how she..

"Hey!" I shouted in realization. "How are you talking in English?"

"Same as you dumbass." She replied annoyed.

"What do you mean by..." I gasped in realization. "You were human too!"


	7. meeting

We made it to the RIA building, thankfully. The last thing that is on my bucket list was to get kidnaped by a bunch of psychopaths.

When me and the Dicidueye both crossed the familiar glass double doors to the glass roof, we were greeted by a comforting familiar face.

As soon as I saw him it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

He waved me over to him. I greeted, "Hey David."

He nodded at me. His eyes were trained on a book held in his palms. I felt I shouldn't bother him.

Though I still felt curious as to why he brought me and the dicidueye here.

"David, why are we meeting here?", I ask as I pull out a chair to sit down.

"There are matters to address. More people are coming, so be patient.", he replied, not even looking up from his book.

I lean back into the chair in a shy attempt to relax. I look around. There was no hole in the ceiling from last time I was here. Looked as if nothing ever happened. On my right I see the dicidueye leaning against the wall with her "hood thing" covering her face. She looks as if she were asleep.

Having nothing to do, I pull out my phone. I press the button for it to turn on. It then flashed the charge cable icon signalling that it was dead.

I sighed and stood up, starting for the door. David looked up from his book.

"Where are you going?" He asked, curiously.

I reply,"Going to get a drink of water."

David leans back in his chair and continues to read as if he had never asked me anything. Continuing past the door, I see on my right a water cooler in the corner.

As I grab a cup, a question resurfaces from the back of my mind. Who is team sanguis. More importantly assuming it's them, why did they try to kidnap me, assuming it's them behind all this. I pull on the nozzle, listening to the water fill the cup. I would like to know what makes me so special to them. I gulp down the water, then turn and make my way back to the room.

As I open the door, I could hear a loud smack resound. It was obvious I had hit the door on something.

"What the hell!" Someone shouted, surprised. I jumped back a bit in response.

"I'm sorry?!" I manager to utter in my confused state.

I see a glaceon jumped through the double doors, then it proceeded to shout at me.

"Your so stupid! The door is made of glass! Glass! How the fuck did you not see me!" He shouted.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" I replied. "Your over reacting."

"You hit me with the door and you can see through it!" He stated with contempt.

"What do you want me to do? Admit I'm stupid!" I snapped back.

It just stared at me with the most 'bitch' look ever.

"Fine, I'm an idiot." I replied back at his stare. In response he turned around and walked back into the room.

I felt like punching through the floor, or a wall. I literally just met him and I already hate him. I swallowed down my anger and spite, then proceeded back into the room.

David was still at the table reading his book. The dicidueye was talking in the corner with the newly met glaceon. Speaking of which, I never got to know their names. I especially wanted to know the glaceon's name.

I started walking over to them. For some reason, I felt nervous. I know I have nothing to lose by talking to them. So why did I feel nervous?

"Hi." I greeted. In response the glaceon and dicidueye looked towards me.

"I think I butchered my first impressions with you two, and I'm sorry for both of the things I did idiotically for you to hate me. Hopefully we can reintroduce ourselves and make new first impressions?" I said while awkwardly scratching my head.

In response to my semi speech, she sighed then introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Elise. I accept your apology."

Upon seeing the hospitality of the dicidueye, he responded with,"My names crystal. I guess I accept your apology too."

Upon seeing these twos responses, I couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you so much!" I stated.

"Before we let any of this go just yet, why did you run away from me at the Pokémon Center?" She asked, leaning herself back against the wall.

"You actually might not believe this, but some people dressed as RIA agents tried kidnaping me. I just thought you were with 'them', whoever they are." I replied.

"Let me just rephrase this." Elise replied."Someone tried kidnaping you, and you don't even think to bring it up with David?"

When she finished, I facepalmed. Who wouldn't take this information to David first.

"Anyways, I would make the same assumption as you did if I were you." Era stated.

"Yo, when is the meeting going to start?" I hear crystal shout. This steals my attention towards him.

"In a few minutes." I hear David reply.

As if on queue, a few people and other Pokémon step into the room. The RIA leader is the first person I noticed while the rest weren't really distinguishable.

I did notice however, that a greninja and a blaziken were present.

Everyone including me, chose a spot at the table to sit down. Era to my right and crystal to her right. Everyone else was in a spot across from us except for two familiar looking scientists.

When everyone had their spots, it was uncomfortably quiet for a solid ten seconds until someone shattered the silence.

"Hello everyone! If you don't know who I am, I am the head official in the RIA also known as Sam." He stated. "To all the people who have transformed, you have been called hear to discuss a plan of action against a looming threat."

Upon hearing this, I felt uneasiness emanating from the room. It flowed throughout the room like a wave, but not physical.

"We recently received notice that one of the people who transformed have disappeared, and we have reason to suspect an organization known as team sanguis." He stated, while unrolling a thick poster sized paper onto the table.

"We have no idea as to why they are after you all, but we know it is not good. They have been previously known to have performed illegal activity's and schemes in the past." He paused for a moment, as if he were considering keeping something secret. "They attempted to steal from a data vault that contained info on a device that in mass production of them, could wipe out civilization."

Everyone in the room gasped at this. I was in complete awe and disgust. How is it even possible for a device to exist or even be thought of?

"In response to the weapon almost ending up in the wrong hands, we destroyed all data on how to create it." He stated explicitly.

This team is no doubt crazy, and what purpose could they have for them to kidnap me? Upon thinking this I was reminded to bring this up soon. I decided not to bring it up just yet.

"We have some ideas of some action we can take on the matter, but due to an outburst from one of you we decided to hear your opinions and ideas first." He said with emphasis on the word outburst.

Upon hearing that I felt uncomfortable. I felt targeted by him. I know what I did was right but I still couldn't help but feel like that.

"So to sum things up, evil guys trying to get you for unknown reasons, and we need your input. Anyone?" In response to his proposal, the greninja raised its webbed hand.

"We will start with you." Sam called on the said greninja.

"We could all go to a safe house to hide our location, at least until we know their intentions." He said, lowering his hand.

"Yes, good idea." Sam responded, presumably writing the idea down on the poster paper in front of him.

Elise suddenly raised her wing in the air, signalling she had an idea.

"Yea, go ahead." Sam stated.

"You can educate us on what they look like so we can avoid them." Elise suggested.

"Yea, that-" I cut Sam off,

"Won't work."

(Look up how to do this thing)

"How do you know that won't work?" Sam questioned.

"Because I was almost taken by them. They looked indistinguishable from regular RIA agents. The only reason I was able to recognize they were imposters was the fact we were not in a self driven van." I explained.

Everyone had an expression of shock on their face, excluding Elise and Crystal.

"This opens up a lot of ways team sanguis might try and get us. I want to file this encounter away so, is everyone in agreement to be placed in a safe house together until the situation is cleared?" He asked.

Everyone nodded in unison. In response Sam reply's, "The meeting is now dismissed. Please head down to the public security ward to get processed into a safe house."

Everyone then proceeded to stand up, including myself. Before I could proceed on, I was grabbed on my shoulder.

"Just wait a bit before heading down, something we need to discuss." Sam told me, before letting go.

I nodded in return. I turn to watch as everyone leaves. I see Elise turn her head and glance at me, before turning back around and leaving.

I turn to Sam, who is sitting on the table. It was just him, me and a random security guard/agent.

I had no idea why, but it suddenly felt weird. Like the aura had changed. It was as if I was supposed to feel sad and angry, but didn't. It made me uncomfortable.

"Hey, uh what do you need to talk about?" I asked, trying to break the uncomfortable tension.

Sam looked at his watch. "Wait two minutes." He almost mumbled at me, suddenly really quiet.

That made me feel even more uncomfortable than before. I pull out a chair and sit down, wishing I could pull out my phone.

In the corner of my eye, I notice the receptionist in the waiting room just beyond the glass get up to leave. As soon as she did, I felt unsafe.

The weird feeling changed from sad and angry to something I can only describe as bad. I felt as though I had to follow the receptionist, but I fought the urge to. My mistake.

As soon as she was gone, the agent pulled out a pistol and aimed at me. Before I could react I felt a sharp ping in my left arm.

"Ahhh, what the fuck?!" I shouted, standing up and grabbing at my arm.

I felt something sticking out of my arm, so I pulled it out. As soon as I saw it was a dart, my legs felt like jello. They didn't hesitate in giving out letting me fall onto my back.

I immediately tried to crawl away, before feeling a hand grab my shoulder. I was suddenly lifted up and thrown over the agents shoulder.

"Watch out, paralyze only works 90% of the time. He might break out." I hear Sam say.

"Then why not use sleep darts?" The agent asks, as he starts moving.

"Sleep darts are made of a form of neurotoxin, a poison. Steel types are immune to poison types." He replied.

None of them said anything after that. I wanted to scream or fight my way out, but I couldn't. At this point I wish they had a working sleep dart, because I can't stop fearing for were I am going. Only time will tell.

 **Hi, long time no see. New chapter obviously. Finally found time to get this chapter done. Soo I'm sorry for not posting in like 2 years. ~(probably accurate) I will try to post more, because it is getting really intense in the story rn.**

 **Note: Airsoft doesn't hurt... much.**

 **:) ;) y'all deserve a winky face this time.**


	8. Taken

I can't move. My arms won't respond to my input anymore. Ten minutes ago, Sam had his goon shoot me with a presumed paralysis dart. I was currently in the back of a car.

All I could see is the ceiling of the car and limited to the top of one of the back window. I guess it's good for seeing if we went underneath a bridge, like that would be useful.

After the twelfth bridge, I got an idea. The pain from moves has a chance of snapping you out of paralysis, so it's worth a shot.

Being as quiet as I could, I attempted to roll over onto my hand spike. My sides felt like cement as I pulled at them. I was barely tilting three degrees.

"Which building is it again?" I heard the agent speak up.

"The one third to our right" Sam replied.

Shit, I had les than a minute. With all my strength, I pulled. I pulled like hell. I got halfway, but I wouldn't budge further. Just before I gave up, we hit a speed bump.

Being airborne for that split second gave me enough leverage to pull all the way through. Then I felt it. Pain ripping through my numb body, waking it up.

Using my now awakened arms, I prop myself up. We were in a underground parking lot. That explains the speed bump. Speaking of which, I was bleeding a little, but not a lot.

We came to a complete stop. I ready my move metal sound as they get out of the car. I heard footsteps approaching. As he was coming closer, I was considering pretending to still be paralyzed. I heard the pop of the trunk. Not an option anymore.

I launched the sound at him. It was the agent. He put his hands over his ears. Without hesitation, I jumped out and grabbed his pistol that he had shot me with before. Then I shot him.

After the agents knees crumpled and he fell, I heard the sound of a pokéball opening up. Marking the agent as a non threat, I spun to try and find were Sam was. A strange wood mask landed on the ground in front of me.

I ignore it and make my way past the vehicle, when everything suddenly went black. The mask from before had attached itself onto my face. I tried to pull at it to no avail. Before I knew it, everything went black.

{Elise's POV}

I pulled open the car door and stepped out, shaking away that weird travel tiredness. We were at a cabin out in a valley, kind of remote. Perfect as a safe house can be.

"Hope we don't get murdered here." I hear crystal sarcastically remark as he stepped out of the van.

"You'd be the murderer here." I replied, smiling to myself.

"Rude, for that I got first dibs on my room!" He shouted, breaking into a sprint.

I just stood back and watched him run like a maniac. I had other plans than sleeping in one of the cabins here. I turn back to the van. Upon doing so, I notice that the Blaziken and the Greninja were pulling out all the bags. This includes my bag.

"Hey can I get my bag?" I asked.

The Greninja didn't respond verbally. He only passes me my bag. All I could do is shrug off their weird vibe. They only seemed to talk to each other, rather than talk to me or crystal.

I rummage through my bag, then pulled it out. I had a camp hammock. Throwing my bag on and the hammock in my talons, I use my wings to fly into the air.

Looking around, I didn't see that much. Just three cabins and what looked to be a fire lodge. I started scanning the tree line. I see my spot. Two close together pine trees right behind crystals cabin.

I grab onto the left tree with my talons. While doing this I attach a rope to one tree. Then I do the same to the other. I then attach the hammock to a adjustable tightening hook at the end of the rope and tighten. I then repeat this entire process with a rain tarp.

I now had my place to sleep and do stuff. Best part is, they can't see me. It blends right into the pine trees because of how close together they are.

I hooked my bag onto the rope, then flew back down to check on crystal. Upon opening the door to see crystal attempting to put up a curtain.

"What are you doing?" I question him.

"Puthing up thith to give uth some privathy." He replied with the curtain in his mouth.

I facepalmed.

"Ok, for one you could have asked for my help. Two, I'm not sleeping in here." I stated, gesturing for him to come down.

He dropped the curtain. Upon doing this, it all fell of its attachments from the ceiling.

"Curtain is broken anyway." He mumbled to himself.

I turned and opened the door, only to be face to face with David.

"Was about to knock, meetup in the fire lodge." David stated, then he turned around and walked off.

"Come on. I wanted to explore a little bit." He sighed. "Can't have fun here."

"Hey! Not true!" I cut in. "I'm here!"

"Heh, your totals lame. I bet you only play board games inside." He replied.

"Ya and I do DnD as well as board games because they are fun." I announced.

"Board games are easy, but I'm half with you on role playing. I used to play Airsoft. Emulates being in gunfire." Crystal said.

"I have an idea that is like Airsoft." I said, smiling.

Crystals eyes lit up when I said this. "Comon, What is it?!" He asked, clearly bursting with excitement.

"We're Pokémon, which means we can have Pokémon battles!" I exclaimed, feeling an excitement I've never felt before.

"We should do that!" He replied smiling.

We both then turned around and started towards the fire lodge. When we got there, David and the others were there already talking. David turns to look at us.

"Oh hey. Guess it's time to start." He said.

"All right. So you can go anywhere around here, but no further than beyond the mountains or within 80 feet of the highway down the path." David explained. "Also there is internet, but cellular is jammed. Internet is also a little slow, regarding the VPN and how far away we are from the city."

David then stood up. "That is all. You all can organize yourselves. And I will be leaving."

We all nodded in unison. Upon this, David left us to ourselves.

"So, anyone got any ideas of fun?" I heard the Greninja speak up.

"Just wait. Before we get to that, I didn't get your name. Also can you give something about yourselves onto that as well?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Jacky. Most people call me by Ace for whatever reason. Anyway, I enjoy acting and improv." The blaziken replied.

The Greninja followed suit and introduced himself, "Hey, I'm jace. People call me joker. I enjoy acting and improv as well as ace."

"Why do people call you by card names?" Crystal asked.

"A friend group thing, then everyone else picked up on it." Joker replied.

"Speaking on the subject." I alluded, pulling out a deck of cards. "Who wants to play president?"

{Kolton's POV}

I regained consciousness. I look around. Just white. The walls, floor, ceiling and lights. They were just all white. It took me ten seconds to walk over to the wall. It was about the size of a Pokémon battle arena.

All of the sudden I heard someone make an announcement.

"This is in your best interest that you are being put in here." That's all the voice said before disappearing.

After the voice disappeared, I noticed were a door might be. It was a spot on the wall we're there was a rectangle outline with a smaller slot near the bottom of it.

I sat down in the middle of the room, thinking about what I could do. I had no idea what this is or what its purpose was.

It hadn't even been ten minutes before it started. I saw a tree. I quickly decreed it as not real, but then grass took form around it. Before I knew it, I was outside. But it felt off.

I knew this wasn't possible, but it looked so real. I rub my eyes. When I look up again it was all white again.

Confused, I sit down again. I was unable to process this information. It looked like I was outside, though I wasn't.

In the corner of my eye, I see another Pokémon. I look over and wave at it. It was another Lucario. All of the sudden, it ran at me. I crawled backwards, reaching the wall. Just as it's paw was going to connect with my face it disappeared.

"Fuck" I mumble.

I wanted to get out even more now. I walked over to the "door". It looked like it was just part of the wall, but I knew it was were I was going to get out from.

'"If I get out"'

 **Hey, as of this being posted I'm working on chapter 9. I'm finally posting ch 8 and finished drip feeding it to . Full story up to date was on quotev, but that doesn't matter at this point bc now it's up to date on here. Anyways I hope all of you enjoyed. See you at Ch9!**

 **:)**


End file.
